wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Galen Trollbane
Prince Galen Trollbane is the current ruler of the human kingdom of Stromgarde. Galen took leadership of Stromgarde following his father's assassination shortly after the Third War. Not long after his father's death, Stromgarde came under siege by forces of the Syndicate and Boulderfist ogres. The Syndicate and Boulderfist won several victories against the weakened kingdom, and managed to occupy much of its terrain, including most of the capital city. Galen took the command of the forces of Stromgarde and has since been desperately trying to retake the ancient, now ruined lands of his people. Recognizing the vastly changed circumstances since his father's time and also acknowledging the incredible odds he faced, Galen agreed to rejoin the Alliance. Background As son of Lord Thoras Trollbane, Prince Galen Trollbane is the rightful heir to Stromgarde’s throne and leader of the city’s embattled defenders. Stromgarde’s ruins include the Trollbane Family Crypt, which safeguards several artifacts. Prince Galen Trollbane protects the crypt along with the rest of his city. Galen is a friendly, determined but desperate lad; Prince Galen Trollbane is hard-pressed to hold his city against his enemies. The young man has a dark, brooding look about him — his eyes sunken as if from a prolonged lack of sleep, his skin pale. Dressed in expensive clothes with a silken cloak flowing behind him, the man appears to be of noble blood and carries himself with sullen arrogance. A curved knife is sheathed at his belt. Prince Galen Trollbane still reels from the emotional shock of his father’s assassination and has run himself ragged trying quickly to form patchwork alliances with other nobles. Not thinking clearly, Galen responds to any perceived insults recklessly, issuing immediate challenges to duel. If he becomes cornered in melee, Galen fights defensively until his bodyguards can come to his aid. Whenever Galen appears about to lose, he attempts to stop fighting, grudgingly issues an apology and offers some gold as compensation. World of Warcraft Prince Galen Trollbane is a level 44 elite human located in Stromgarde Keep in Arathi Highlands. A quest chain involving Galen can be obtained by the Horde players: * A Horde aligned troll named Zengu is seeking the sword Trol'kalar, legendary bane of trolls and heirloom of the Trollbane family, so that it can be used against the trolls of Zul'Gurub. The sword has been sealed in Thoras Trollbane's tomb since his death, and opening the tomb requires several sigils that are guarded by Stromgarde's fiercest warriors, the last one being guarded by Galen himself. After stealing the other sigils from their guardians, agents of the Horde must storm Galen's headquarters in the ruins of Stromgarde Keep, and eventually strike Galen down in order to steal his sigil. Not only would the Trol'kalar be stolen, but Galen's defeat would leave the future of the Kingdom of Stromgarde uncertain. Loot * (Quest Item) Prince or King It appears that despite being the kingdom's de-facto ruler, Galen has not been crowned because of the unstable situation in the country and still holds the title of "prince" - not unlike his grandfather, Liam Trollbane, who was apparently never crowned king either. External links Category:Humans Category:Arathi Highlands